JHWH
Handleiding-Religie Portals - Onderwerpen -beheer - Religie Website - Religie Forum - gastenboek - Met dank aan thumb|right|250px|JHWH in het Hebreeuws De Hebreeuwse lettercombinatie יהוה (jod-hee-vav-hee (JHWH of JHVH)) is in de Hebreeuwse Bijbel de Naam van God. Deze lettercombinatie wordt ook wel tetragrammaton genoemd: τετραγράμματον - wat Grieks is voor 'vier letters'. Naam van God In het jodendom Joden spreken de naam JHWH nooit uit, uit respect voor de heiligheid van God en omdat de juiste uitspraak onbekend is; zie uitleg verderop. In plaats daarvan worden de volgende titels voor God gehanteerd: * Adonai - mijn Heer; deze wordt gehanteerd bij plechtige voorlezingen (in gebeden etc.) * Elohiem of in dagelijks gebruik Elokiem (zie ook de paragraaf Uitspraak) * Hakadosj Baroech Hoe - De Heilige, Gezegend is Hij (in religieus-orthodoxe kringen) * Hasjeem - de Naam; meest gebruikte versie in dagelijks, niet-plechtig gebruik * El(i) - de eerst-bekende naam * Adosjem - de rabbijnen zijn echter voor afschaffing van deze versie en geven de voorkeur aan "Hasjem" * Sjaddaj * Adonai Tsevaot - HEER der heerscharen (NBG) - HEER van de hemelse machten (NBV) * Jah * Eljon * Sjalom * Sjechina * Ehje Asjer Ehje * God, net zoals anderen het zeggen. Religieuze joden schrijven de laatste naam meestal zonder de 'o' omdat ook deze naam, wanneer geschreven, niet uitgewist mag worden. Daarom wordt G-d vaak met een streepje (of, naar het Hebreeuws, met apostrof als G'd) geschreven. Leviticus 24:16 bepaalt dat het lasteren van Gods Naam moet worden gestraft met de dood door steniging. Ook dit kan een reden zijn waarom men Zijn Naam niet uitspreekt. In het christendom Christenen hanteren andere titels dan joden, ook al wordt hiermee dezelfde God bedoeld: * God (algemeen) * HERE, HEER of HEERE (HEER wordt in de NBV gebruikt) * de Eeuwige * de Heilige Naam (ook wel: nomen sacrum) * Jahwe of Jahweh (redelijk algemeen) * Adonai - mijn Heer (niet echt algemeen) * Elohiem (deze naam werd oorspronkelijk in het Oude Testament gebruikt) (zie ook de paragraaf Uitspraak) * Aanwezige * Enige * Levende * De Naam * Onnoembare * De Almachtige * Jehova of Jehovah (Onder andere bij Jehova's Getuigen) * El(i) - de eerst-bekende naam Herkomst en mogelijke betekenis frame|right|Het Tetragrammaton in het [[Oud Hebreeuws (1100 v. Chr. tot AD 300), Aramees (10e eeuw v. Chr. tot 1 v. Chr.) en in modern Hebreeuws]] De naam YHW De naam Yhw ("Yhw in het gebied van de Shasu") duikt voor het eerst op in Transjordanië, vanaf 1400 v.Chr., namelijk in Egyptische teksten van Amenhotep III die verwijzen naar een volk dat daar leefde (ref. Donald Redford). Stammen werden wel meer geïdentificeerd aan de hand van de godheid die zij aanhingen. In dit geval zou Yhw duiden op Yaw of Yahu, de naam waarvoor de vroegere El door een stam werd ingeruild. In de aanroeping Hallelu-Yah weerluidt de kreet Ere zij Yah. , 1974: Dagelijks leven in de Bijbeltijd, p. 85 Veel persoonsnamen van deze stam die eerder el bevatten (Elia, Natanaël), kregen nu ya als suffix. El zou dus de evolutionaire voorloper zijn van Jaweh. p. 137 Latere teksten in Ugarit opgegraven komen volgens taalgeleerden qua stijl erg dicht bij die van de Tenach en vermelden El en Baäl ("de Heer") tezamen. (1998) Midden-Oosterse Mythen, De eerste Heldendichten, p. 97 Het vroeg Hebreeuws lijkt bovendien heel erg op het Ugaritisch. Michaël Kerrigan c.s. menen dat de latere profeten van het Oude Testament Baäl als een valse god en vijand verketterden om het verband tussen Baäl en El te ontkennen. p. 135 Het werkwoord HWH Qua etymologie houdt de naam waarschijnlijk verband met een oud Hebreeuws werkwoord 'zijn' (HWH); de betekenis is dan: 'hij is' of 'hij zal zijn' (derde persoon mannelijk enkelvoud, onvoltooide tijd). Vormen van dit werkwoord zijn verder betrekkelijk zeldzaam, in tegenstelling tot de (modernere?) stam HJH die hetzelfde betekent maar juist veel voorkomt. JHWH kan ook een verbuiging zijn van de causatieve vorm van HWH, 'hi·wah' (vormen, veroorzaken te zijn); de naam betekent dan 'hij veroorzaakt (zal veroorzaken) te worden'. In de Thora (Exodus hoofdstuk 3) wordt beschreven dat Mozes aan God vroeg met welke naam Hij aangeduid wilde worden, voor het geval de menigte die naam wilde weten. In deze passage vinden we een regel met zowel de werkwoordstam היה als הוה. Opmerkelijk is dat de verbuiging אהיה van de eerste stam traditioneel is vertaald met 'Ik zal zijn', en de verbuiging יהוה van de tweede stam niet met 'Hij zal zijn' maar met 'HEERE' (JHWH): :15 En God zei tegen Mozes: "Ik zal zijn (אהיה) die ik was (אהיה)", en Hij zei: "Het volgende zul je zeggen tegen de zonen van Israël: 'Ik zal zijn (אהיה) heeft mij naar jullie gestuurd.'" :16 En God zei verder tegen Mozes: "Het volgende zul je zeggen tegen de zonen van Israël: 'JHWH (יהוה), God van jullie vaders, God van Abraham, God van Izaak en God van Jakob, Hij heeft mij naar jullie gestuurd'; dit is Mijn Naam voor eeuwig, en dit is Mijn aandenken voor generatie (en) generatie!" Uitspraak De juiste uitspraak van JHWH is onderwerp van discussie. Het Hebreeuws werd namelijk zonder klinkers geschreven. Flavius Josephus schreef over de 'vier klinkers' van de Naam, waarvan je de uitspraak zou kunnen reconstrueren door te vergelijken met woorden waarvan de uitspraak bewaard gebleven is, zoals JHWDH (jehoeda). JHWH zou dan misschien als 'jehoea' uitgesproken moeten worden. De Naam mocht slechts eenmaal per jaar worden uitgesproken: door de hogepriester (kohen gadol) in de joodse Tempel tijdens de offerdienst van Jom Kippoer. Aangezien die Tempel al bijna 2000 jaar niet meer bestaat en er al even lang geen hogepriester meer is, is de uitspraak van de naam, die van hogepriester op hogepriester werd overgedragen en voor de rest van de joden altijd geheim is geweest, bij de verwoesting van de tweede joodse Tempel verloren gegaan. Dit verbod op het uitspreken van deze Naam op andere momenten dan tijdens de offerdienst door de hogepriester op Jom Kippoer had te maken met het zware verbod dat de Tora geeft voor het onnodig uitspreken ervan. De rabbijnen beperkten daarom niet alleen het gebruik, maar ook de kennis van de uitspraak ervan tot enkel de hogepriester, die het aan de volgende hogepriester doorgaf. Trouwens, als de naam niet mag worden uitgesproken, spreekt het vanzelf dat buitenstaanders de naam nooit horen. Het Hebreeuws wordt vanouds alleen met medeklinkers geschreven. In latere tijd werden er klinkertekens toegevoegd als hulp bij de uitspraak. Deze klinkers horen dus niet bij de heilige, oorspronkelijke tekst. Omdat het verboden was de naam 'JHWH' uit te spreken, zei men bij het voorlezen van teksten meestal 'adonai' (Heer) als er 'JHWH' stond. De masoreten hebben daarom bij het overschrijven van teksten van de Tenach de naam 'JHWH' meestal voorzien van de klinkers van 'adonai'. In veel gevallen staat er 'Adonai JHWH' en in die gevallen werden de klinkers van het woord 'elohim' (God) ingevoegd, zodat men de woordcombinatie niet als 'adonai adonai' uitsprak, maar als 'adonai elohim'. Door de combinatie van de medeklinkers van 'JHWH' met de klinkers van 'adonai' is de naam Jahowah of Jehova(h) ontstaan. De religieuze groepering Jehova's getuigen heeft zich naar deze uitspraak van JHWH genoemd. Hierdoor wordt de naam Jehovah meestal met de Jehova's getuigen geassocieerd, hoewel reeds ver voor het ontstaan van dit genootschap het woord Jehovah in de Nederlandse en Duitse taal werd gebruikt. Orthodoxe Joden zullen echter nooit proberen de vierletter-naam uit te spreken. 'God' wordt door de Joden vaak geschreven als 'G'd' of 'G-d', maar dat wordt gewoon als 'God' uitgesproken. Gebruik in vertalingen In navolging van de joden is in veel Bijbelvertalingen de naam JHWH vervangen door Heer, bedoeld als vertaling van 'Adonai'. Toch kan men aan het lettertype soms nog zien of er oorspronkelijk in het Hebreeuws JHWH of Adonai stond: Het verschil tussen Adonai en JHWH is in veel vertalingen dus zichtbaar (niet hoorbaar) doordat het laatste in klein kapitaal wordt geschreven. Dat is een iets kleinere hoofdletter dan de gewone hoofdletter. In de NBV staat zelfs de beginletter van HEER in kleinkapitaal. De Jehova's getuigen daarentegen gebruiken nog steeds JHWH, en vinden dit zo belangrijk dat zij in hun Bijbelvertaling, de Nieuwe-Wereldvertaling van de Heilige Schrift, deze naam zelfs in het in het Grieks geschreven Nieuwe Testament toevoegen, terwijl het tetragrammaton niet voorkomt in de Griekse versies die ten grondslag liggen aan hun vertaling. Omdat er zeer oude afschriften van de Septuaginta, de Joodse vertaling van de Tenach in de Griekse taal, bestaan waarin JHWH voorkomt, denken zij dat de schrijvers van het Nieuwe Testament in hun aanhalingen van het Oude Testament dit tetragrammathone hebben overgenomen. Ook in nieuwtestamentische citaten uit het Oude Testament (Tenach), waar men de naam van God zonder enig bezwaar correct zou kunnen hebben geciteerd als JHWH, blijkt men in de – Griekstalige – grondtekst toch de voorkeur te hebben gegeven aan het Griekse "ΚΥΡΙΟΣ". Hier zou de Septuaginta van invloed kunnen zijn geweest. Zo wordt de profeet Joël geciteerd (Joël 2 vers 32 in de meeste vertalingen, ofwel Joël 3 vers 5 in de Biblia Hebraica en in de Willibrordvertaling) door de apostel Petrus in Handelingen 2 vers 21 en door de apostel Paulus in Romeinen 10 vers 13 (zie:Paulus (brieven). Opmerkelijk is, dat in beide citaten van Joël de weergave van JHWH als "ΚΥΡΙΟΣ" (= HEER) wordt betrokken op de naam ΙΗΣΟΥΣ (= JESUS). Zie ook *Nomen sacrum Externe links * Archiv-Vegelahn (Jehova's Getuigen, Duits) * De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling - Weergave van de naam JHWH * Masoretische opvatting van JHWH (Engels) * Bibellexikon (1998) Midden-Oosterse Mythen, De eerste Heldendichten, Time-Life books BV, Amsterdam, * , 1974: Dagelijks leven in de Bijbeltijd Noten: }} Categorie:God Categorie:Bijbel Categorie:Hebreeuwse Bijbel Categorie:Jodendom Categorie:Hebreeuwse mythologie Categorie:Jehova's getuigen